


Find Me In The Woods

by luckytolive



Category: South Park
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Sibling Love, a bit of angst, all about that happiness, ike has good ships, kinda varies perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 12:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13387659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckytolive/pseuds/luckytolive
Summary: Friday night, the night many of the South Park 'grown ups' collectively gather in their town community center, and complain for nearly 8 hours straight. 6 on a good day. It was mostly just incoherent hollers, but it seemed to make the citizens happy, so they keep it running. What is the problem with these meeting however, is how it leaves a few of the middle school students to look after their younger siblings, and on a Friday night nonetheless! But there was a sliver-lining. It gave a good opportunity for the perfect plot to be brewed.Ike gets in kahoots with Tricia and Karen, getting themselves lost in the forest for some bonding times for their brothers' (and a plus one.).





	Find Me In The Woods

Ike glanced up from his iPhone to see his older brother shutting and locking the door as his parents loaded themselves into the car. "Well, they're off, and we're stuck here, for, how long?" The redhead questioned flatly.   
"At least 5 hours," Ike said, tapping away at his device. Kyle groaned. "At least." He hissed. "No offense, but I'd much rather be with Stan right now." Ike simply rolled his eyes. "Of course you would." For an adolescent, Ike sure was bright, picking up on patterns and personalities. Especially his brothers, and it would be a lie if he said he didn't like pushing his bothers buttons. Kyle stuck out his tongue, before marching to the kitchen. Ike focused back on his screen. 

KareBear: How can you be sure Ike?  
RideAnIke: I just know.  
TriciaCantEven: How reassuring  
RideAnIke: Listen, I see a lot of my brother and his friends, I've seen how they act around each other.   
TriciaCantEven: Sounds like bull. 

Ike furrowed his brows. Why did he even try to convince the two girls? He should just help his brother and leave it at that. His phone then buzzed, a message from Karen. 

KareBear: Well, I believe it, I've seen how my brother acts around him.

Ike smiled proudly, quickly clicking away to respond. 

RideAnIke: See? Karen gets it!  
TriciaCantEven: Fine, fine I'll do it. 

Ike was torn from the screen by his brother peering over his shoulder. "What are you doing on your phone?" He questioned, with a bit of concern. Ike pushed his head away playfully. "Whatever I'm doing, its top secret." He said, hiding his phone from Kyle's view, Kyle grimaced, before lazily plopping himself onto the couch. 

RideAnIke: Great, head to the point marked on the map I gave, in about 30 minutes.  
RideAnIke: Make sure they follow! But you stay ahead!  
KareBear: Will do!  
TriciaCantEven: Sure.   
Ike nodded with satisfaction, placing his phone down next to him. Now, all he had to do get a conversation rolling with his brother.   
"Wait. Why would you rather hang out with Stan than me?" Ike questioned, trying to sound as offended as possible.   
"Well, for one, Stan is my age, and two, he's actually nice to me." Kyle had Ike a tiny nose boop on the word 'nice'. "Whatever." Ike mumbled. He strained his eyes to try and peer at Kyle screen, smiling to himself as he saw the contact name "StanChan", weird name, but at least it was all working out perfectly. Ike's curiosity got the best of him, and he found himself snooping. 

KylesGotStyle: Okay. Question.  
StanChan: uh, answer?  
KylesGotStyle: Wanna help me look at Ike?   
StanChan: Can't.   
KylesGotStyle: What? Why??  
StanChan: She-demon's got me on lockdown. She got in trouble for me running off last time.   
KylesGotStyle: Dude. Weak.

Ike groaned internally. Another speedbump. Okay, I got this, Ike thought, looking through his contacts quickly. This wasn't going to be easy.   
RideAnIke: What will it take to get you let Stan go.   
Straight to the point, that should be good. It nearly surprised Ike to get an immediate response.  
ShellyDaisySparkle: nothing you turd.  
Oh boy, was all Ike could think.   
RideAnIke: Not even if I knew a way to get your braces off?   
ShellyDaisySparkle: Spill.  
RideAnIke: Ever heard of a trade?   
ShellyDaisySparkle: Stans On His Way.   
RideAnIke: Wire cutters.   
ShellyDaisySparkle: This better work.   
Ike honestly had no idea if that would work. But in all honesty, he could care less. Kyle was there to save him if Shelly ever tried anything violent. Which was a good part for having Kyle as a big brother? A knock at the door startled both boys. Ike checked the time, 6:15, time to leave. Kyle rose to his feet. Ike hesitated a moment before taking off through the back door. Giving a loud whistle, and a happy smile spread across his face as a large dog bounded from the woods. Though Ike had gotten bigger since his first time ever riding the Bernard, so had his dog. He hopped on, closing his eyes as the pup lead him towards the forest.


End file.
